


Morning Negotiations

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #63: “What was the question again?” and as a contribution to Torino10154's Blow Job Friday. :)</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #63: “What was the question again?” and as a contribution to Torino10154's Blow Job Friday. :)
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Morning Negotiations

~

Harry knew exactly where he was when he woke. _Funny how quickly I’ve become accustomed to waking up with Severus,_ he thought, watching him sleep. 

The morning had brought perspective. Harry wasn’t feeling nearly as raw as he’d felt the night before. Yes, Ron was leaving the Aurors, but he had every right to pursue his dream, and the last thing Harry wanted was to discourage him. Plus, if Harry was being honest, he had to admit Ron had been showing signs of discontent for months.

Adjusting to life without Ron as his Auror partner was going to be difficult, though. 

Severus shifted, his arm settling around Harry’s waist. Harry grinned. He’d appreciated Severus’ unhesitating support the evening before. _It’s time to reward him._

“You woke before me.” Severus’ voice was raspy with sleep, his eyes still closed. 

Harry’s grin deepened. “Maybe I’m plotting.”

“You?” Severus hummed. “This I should see.”

“Hang on, then,” Harry whispered, slipping beneath the covers.

Above him, Severus’ hands settled on his shoulders. “Shouldn’t we be negotiating breakfast?” 

“I know what I’m having.” Harry licked the tip of Severus’ morning erection. Severus gasped, and when Harry slid his mouth over and down his cock, Severus’ fingernails dug into Harry’s shoulders. 

Harry utilised every lesson of the past couple of days: fluttering his tongue against the underside of Severus’ cock until Severus was practically vibrating, tonguing his slit until Severus swore, even hollowing out his cheeks to suck as strongly as he could. 

It was when he hummed around Severus’ cock, however, that Severus lost control, spurting down Harry’s throat as he bellowed his pleasure.

Harry swallowed all he could before he was dragged up Severus’ body and forcibly kissed. The kiss was desperate, needy, and as Severus licked his own come out of Harry’s mouth, Harry groaned, rutting against him. 

Severus adjusted, grasping Harry’s cock to stroke him, and that was it. Burying his face in Severus’ neck, Harry came shuddering. 

“So, back to my original question,” murmured Severus once they’d recovered.

Harry yawned. “What was the question again?” 

“Never mind,” Severus murmured. “We’ve time before you have to go. Get some more sleep.” 

Harry’s eyes drifted closed. “You’re brilliant.” 

~


End file.
